


Gotta Do My Own Thing

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Racetrack has to prove himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race is head of the Newsies Lodging House and he’s got some issues with a few of the Newsies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gotta Do My Own Thing

**October 1900**

He heard arguing as he neared the lodging house. A loud voice that was definitely Racetrack along with Albert but he couldn’t place the third voice. Shaking his head, he hopped up the five steps before walking through the door. 

Jack’s eyes went wide as he took in the clear division in the room. Race, Albert, Finch, Romeo, and Crutchie stood side by side as a few other Newsies stood across from them with glares on their faces. Jack stood back, waiting to see what was going to happen next. 

“Is won’t stand for the vulgar words that were flyin’ outta yous mouth a few minutes ago.” Race’s chest heaved as he glared at the four Newsies standing across from him. 

A Newsies stepped forward, one that Jack wasn’t familiar with, standing toe to toe with Race. “Ain’t like yous spoke those words a few years ago.” 

“That was a few years ago, Bruno.” Race’s eyes stared into the Newsie. “And the littles don’t needs to be hearin’ that language.” 

Stepping up beside Bruno was a Newsies that Jack knew, Turtle. “Race, all because you’re head honcho now, doesn’t mean the cussin’ gotta stop.” 

“Yes it does . . . yous been pissed and cussin’ up a storm since you walked in the door twenty minutes ago.” Race crossed his arms, stepping forward. “Now I want yous to vow that yous not goin’ to be dropping anymore vulgar language around the littles.” 

Turtle and Bruno both scoffed, shaking their heads. “No way. Why would wes be stupid to takes that?” 

“Is it because the request is comin’ from me and not Jack or Butch?” Race said looking at the two of them. “Yous 15 years old and that vulgar language ain’t gonna get you far in life. Yous need to start straighten up and actin’ like you's 15 instead of 12 year old punks.” 

Bruno stood tall. “Yous got somethin’ right - you ain’t Jack nor Butch. And yous don’t get to tell us what to do.”

“Is do if you want to continue to live here.” Race’s voice held no arguments. “Now, what you choice? Leave or staying? If you choose to stay, the vow stands.” 

Turtle and Bruno looked at their other two goons before sighing in defeat. All four spit in their hands before shaking with Race. He looked around the room, at the many Newsies standing around watching the exchange. “Alright nothin’ to see here. Break it up.” 

Jack hung back as the boys dissipated around the house leaving Albert, Finch, and Race standing in the middle of the room, watching everything get back to normal. Watching the three of them, Jack smiled making his presence known. “That went well.” 

“Jackie!” Albert and Finch both turned around, excited to see him, clapping him on his back. Race’s face, however, slipped into something Jack couldn’t decipher. With a couple more words from Albert and Finch, the two left Jack and Race alone. 

Jack clasped a hand on Race’s shoulder before leading him up the stairs to the penthouse. Taking a seat in the middle of the roof, Jack looked expectantly at Race. “Wanna talk?” 

“Is ain’t you Jack.” Race said, pacing back and forth in front of Jack. “Is don’t know how to handle things.” 

Jack leaned back on his hands, looking at Race. “Is say you did a pretty good job back there. You handled it well.” 

“That was one time, Jack.” Race shook his head. “Is not cut out for this.” 

Jack pushed himself off, cutting off Race’s pacing. “Yous were born for this. Yous just have some growin’ pains. Is had them and so did Butch. Is always here if you need anything but the boys gotta see yous as their leader and I think you just showed them.” 

“Yous think?” Race asked, looking up from his intense stare at the ground. “Then why do Is feel like Is failing?” 

Jack nodded. “Yous a great leader, don’t forget that. As for failing, welcome to being a leader. There weren’t many days Is didn’t feel like I was failing.” 

“Really?” Race raised an eyebrow at him. “Yous never said anything.”

The older man grinned. “That’s all part of being a leader. Yous can’t really tell anyone that yous struggling. Butch was much older than me so by the time I took over, he went and made a living and didn’t really come back. Once Is started dating Katherine, she became my soundin’ board as she says. But Is here for you if you ever need to vent or complain, okay? Don’t let that bottle up.”

“Okay.” Race nodded, a little less stressed now that he talked with Jack. “But Is gotta do my own thing.”

Jack chuckled. “There’s no doubt that you will, Racer. Just knows that yous got people here to help if you need it.”

“Thanks Jackie.” Race nudged his shoulder. 

Pulling Race closer to him, Jack threw his arm over Race’s head, running his knuckles over Race’s skull as a string of laughter flew out of Jack’s mouth. “Don’t forget, Is still older than you and can knock yous down a few pegs.”

“Dully noted.” Race quipped, pushing Jack away from him. “You ruined the moment wes was havin’.” 

Jack pulled Race into a brotherly hug. “Yous a dork Race. Don’t ever change.” 

“Love you too, Jackie.” 

Race leaned against the wall of the penthouse, leaning over, watching people walk on the sidewalk below. He felt Jack settle in beside him and he merely grinned. He knew he had a whole bunch of people in his corner and with them, he would be okay, no matter what came his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be wonderful.


End file.
